User blog:RobbiePlays77/Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go! (My Updated Version)
Rune made something like this so credits to him :P This version will also feature badges, but will also keep everything else. Workers *James *Willow *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Batter Station *Bake Station *Build Station Customers *James/Willow (Tutorial) *Mary (After Tutorial) *Tony (Random) *Austin (Random) *Clover (Random) *Sasha (Random) *Roy (Time) *Zoe (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Steven (Time) *Xolo (Time) *Cecilia (Time) *Nye (Time) *Kayla (Time) *Mandi (Time) *James (Time) *Cameo (Time) *Clover (Time) Holidays Fan-Made Holidays in Bold *Mardi Gras (February) - Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 6 (Favored by Olivia, Kingsley, *Holi (March) - Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 11 (Favored by Mindy, Vicky, Janana, Cherissa, Steven, and Cecilia) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 16 (Favored by Cletus, Mandi, Wendy, Ivy, Amy, Whippa, Greg, and Nye) *Sugarplex Film Fest (May) - Unlocked with Rita at Rank 21 (Favored by Rita, Cameo, Cooper, Clover, Kayla, Duke Gotcha, James, and Chester) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah at Rank 26 (Favored by Utah, Kahuna, Chuck, Nevada, Nick, Trishna, Gremmie, and Alberto) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favored by Boomer, Marty, Hope, Wally, Captain Cori, Hope, Clair, and Scooter) *'Back to School Season '(September) - Unlocked with Brody at Rank 41 (Favored by Brody, Sasha, Connor, Wylan B, Taylor, Tohru, Lisa, and Elle) Ingredients Basic Liners *Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue/White Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) *Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Cakes *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Strawberry Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) (Feelin Blue) *Pistachio Cake (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank) (Go Nuts) *Banana Cake (Unlocked with Janana at Rank) (Fresh Bananas) *Dark Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Mousse at Rank) (Midnight Snack) *Dreamsicle Cake (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank) (Dreamy Cake) *Creameo Cake (Unlocked with Doan at Rank) (Cream Dream) *Peanut Butter Cake (Unlocked with Allan at Rank) (PB&J) *Blue Moon Cake (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank) (True Blue) *Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked with Ember at Rank) (Scary Flavor) Frostings *Pink Frosting (Start) (Think Pink) *White Frosting (Start) (Vanilla For The Win) *Chocolate Frosting (Start) (Chocolate Mayhem) *Dark Green Frosting (Unlocked with Roy on Day 2) (Go Green) *Hot Pink Frosting (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 11) *Pastel Frosting (Unlocked with Greg at Rank) (Sweet Flavors) *Golden Frosting (Unlocked with Chester at Rank) (Award-Winning) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank) (Bright Light) Toppings *Cherries (Start) (Cherry on Top) *Marshmallows (Start) (Fluffy) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 2) (Squishy Veggies) *Frosted Flower (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 9) (Iced Flowers) *Strawberry Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 10) (Smooth Strawberries) *Cloudberries (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 15) (High in the Sky) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 19) (Salty) *White Chocolate Truffle (Unlocked with Elle at Rank 34) (White N' Chocolate) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Rainbow Tango) *Chocolate Chips (Start) (Cool Choco) *Shaved Coconut (Start) (Island Coconuts) *Sourballs (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 3) (Sour Taste) *Caramel Apple Pieces (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 6) (Caramel Sensation) This is a work in progress but you can suggest ingredients! Holiday Ingredients Ranks Category:Blog posts